1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a color image processing apparatus and, more particularly, to adjusting means of a color tone and a sharpness.
2. Related Art
In recent years, full color copying apparatuses are widely used and the color tone and sharpness of the copies can also be relatively easily adjusted. For instance, as shown in FIG. 18, a level display displayed on a panel is operated by a touch key, thereby adjusting a color balance. A picture quality is adjusted by a function to adjust a ratio of each chrominance component by % (percent) as shown in FIG. 19(b) after a desired color was selected as shown in FIG. 19(a). A function to adjust a magnitude of a sharpness emphasis by a scale as shown in FIG. 20, or the like may also be provided.
In the above apparatus, for instance, in the case where an image having a desired picture quality is obtained by adjusting the sharpness after the color balance was adjusted, several trial copies are ordinarily performed, so that wasted copies and a surplus time occur. In the case where, after the operator was away from the machine after that, he wants to again obtain a similar picture quality after a little while, there is a possibility such that another person has changed the setting during such a period of time or the setting mode has automatically been returned to the initial setting mode. Therefore, the same adjusting procedure must be again executed and the costs and time are expanded in vain. To prevent such a drawback, it is sufficient to record the contents which have been set after completion of each adjustment by writing them onto a memorandum or the like. However, when the operations become complicated, an amount of contents also increases and it is very troublesome to individually perform the operations. In recent years, there is also an apparatus having a “memory key” function to store the setting content at a certain time point into an internal memory. However, there is a drawback such that the number of keys is limited and the number of setting modes which can be registered is limited and, when the number of keys is increased, the number of keys on an operating section wastefully increases and the operations rather become complicated.